coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6750 (11th February 2008)
Plot It's the wedding day and Maria looks sad as a concerned Audrey enters her room. Kirk eats breakfast in his boxers as Chesney comes downstairs in his over-sized suit. Schmeichel has been using Kirk's suit as a blanket. Fiz is not impressed. Carla calls Liam but Ryan answers. She tells him to let Liam know she called. Liam admires Ryan in his suit. Michelle arrives, very proud of Ryan. Carla, in a scarlet dress, finishes her make-up. She checks her messages. Helen, Barry and Chesney get to Liam's house. Helen, proud, Barry suggesting a snifter. Fiz would like to move Chesney into the Salon flat but Audrey doesn't want Schmeichel in there too. Maria is very nervous and she's left the brooch at Liam's. Audrey goes to get it. Tony arrives at Carla's flat. She tells him that she doesn't want be with him. He walks out. When Audrey gets to Liam's for the brooch, he tells her to remind Maria he loves her. Maria cries as she is about to put her dress on and tells Fiz about last night's kiss. She locks herself in the bedroom and Fiz tries to coax her out. People arrive at the hotel. Michelle apologises to Ryan for how things have been. Audrey arrives back and Fiz fills her in. Audrey is shocked. Carla tells Barry she's got her eye on someone and shoots Liam a grin. At Audrey's house, Fiz tells Maria she wishes someone would adore her as much as Liam does her. Kirk has arrived and looks on, adoringly. Audrey pulls Maria together. Carla asks Liam why he hasn't had the guts to call off his relationship. Kirk jokingly tells Maria it's not too late to back out. Maria orders the wedding car to turn round and Audrey sends Kirk to get Liam. Maria tells him that she can't marry him. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Carla Connor - Alison King *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley (Credited as "Tom Connor") *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Helen Connor - Sorcha Cusack *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes Places *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room, kitchen, bedroom and landing *Douglas Hall Hotel - Reception, marriage room and exterior Notes *Location filming for the Douglas Hall Hotel was conducted at Arley Hall in Cheshire. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla finishes with Tony on Liam's wedding day; and a tearful Maria breaks down and had doubts about whether she's doing the right thing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,570,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2008 episodes